What Happens When You Lose It All?
by Killer-San
Summary: RECENTLY EDITED, ENDING CHANGED. What happens when you lose it all? You strive to find anything, anything that you can keep. SakuXKaku


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, But I Do Own This Sick, Sick Fantasy. I Love Pairings Like This!..And Yes I Know, I'ma Bad Girl For Writing This Cause I'm Supposed Too Be Working On My Other Stories But...Fuck You :3

Kakuzu: Psycho-Chan..You Better Pay Me For This.

Psycho: Sorry Kakuzu, But You Owe Me This For All Those Times You Tried Selling My Kidneys!

Kakuzu: ..-Mumbling-..

Psycho: Anyway! Just To Let You All Know, Since We Don't Know If Kakuzu Has A Last Name Or Not I Took The Name From His Japanese Voice Actor Instead :3 Oooh..And..His Eyes Are Like The Ones In The Manga, Not The Anime. I Like The Green And Black Ones Better!

Kakuzu: ^/^ I Like My Eyes Too!

_A/N: I edited the end of this and several parts of this recently..I hope that makes it better enough to get more reviews ;/_

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
(Me Addin' Stuffs)  
-

Sakura's emerald eyes met with Sasuke's infrared ones, and her hands grabbed tightly onto her kunai. She had come alone, made Naruto stay back. She had to do the deed, not him. Sasuke ran at her, Chidori aimed at her vitals and she ran at him, Kunai pointed at his own. It was a duel, one would fall and one would conquer. She was sure she was going to lose though, just looking at his snarling glare paralyzed her like a doe infront of headlights. He had too win.

But love conquers all, doesnt it?

Or should she say her love conquers all.

Sasuke always conquered everything, didn't he? He had it all but wanted more.

But there was no time to chuckle at her little joke. She threw a punch at his head, and he threw his arms up to block the attack. Her plan was working, and it actually amazed her that he'd become so low not to see through it. It was practically murder.

_Murder._

_Murder._

_Murderer._

Murder; an attack on someone innocent in which results in death.

Her Kunai ripped through the skin in his chest, and she drove it in deeper and twisted it. She had to be sure that he wasn't going to get back up again. She needed to save Naruto.. Then Sakura watched him fall down to the ground, watched Naruto burst in through the bushes at that moment. Maybe Tsunade had sent him to stop her..

Sakura watched Naruto's face, watched it change from concern, to surprise, to wonder, to sadness. Then it was stuck like that whenever he looked at her. Sadness combined with a hint of anger. The word for this emotion; Betrayal.

_Murderer._

The alarm clock went off at 4:30 AM as usual, stopping her right in the middle of her dream. But maybe that was a good thing, she didn't want to see how it liked getting up this early, it gave her time to practice. Sakura had to perfect her jutsu and bring back the man who she 'sent away.' (She wouldn't admit that he was dead.)

But first she had to hunt.

She'd started off with small animals, goldfish, cats, dogs and horses in the past. It grew from there. She would kill them, and then bring them back to life. And although Sakura was still perfecting it for human beings, she tried it on them anyway. It was inhumane, she tried it on them and failed everytime. Killing innocents, just like Orochimaru. Yes, she was going against the sane way of the Leaf itself to bring back _him._

Sakura sat on a park bench infront of a bar. Her best test subject would be someone who was drunk, maybe. Just barely getting out of a late night party, or a loner drinking off some pain. They'd be less able to return attacks against her.

She thought back to the fight with Sasuke again while she waited, trying to remember every detail as it was like she had done many times before. She was hoping that she had missed something, something that would leave a clue as to say 'Sasuke is alive! You didn't really kill him.' And relieve her of her guilt. Maybe even bring the happy-go-lucky man that had been her fox friend. Sakura couldn't stand Naruto's cold shoulder anymore, or the way he had given up all hope because of her. Maybe if he had seen Sasuke like he was he wouldn't have turned out like this. Maybe saving him from seeing Sasuke wa-

She shook her head. She wouldn't get anywhere thinking as she was.

A couple walked past her just barely exiting the building. She had examined them closely as they walked past, and she noticed wouldn't be able to get away with taking them. They were both loaded with kunai and weapons, plus the male had a large Chakra hold. By the looks of it they both had been foreign ninja, and the Hokage would most likely know of them and know immediately if they disappeared.

She'd have to bide her time until the perfect target arrived, this is how it always was.

She could have sworn she saw Tenten leave from the party as well, but all faces seemed to melt together in her eyes. She had no reason anymore to keep tabs on who was who. She only wanted to see Sasuke and Naruto. She didn't even recognize Kakashi anymore and he visited her during her lunch break at the hospital almost everyday.

She was almost completely lost in her thoughts when two men passed her, both adorned in heavy cloaks with hoods that shadowed their faces. She would have completely overlooked them if they weren't talking in such low voices. The voices ripped her from her train of thought. Lucky for her one sounded drunk, That made her job even more easy. The perfect targets, exactly what she was looking for. She didn't even question why exactly they would be heavily garbed, that made her job easier too. No one would be able to identify who they were. Now Sakura just waited to make her next move.

"You fucking bissh...Why can't you be loosherrr wish yer moneeeyah?" (Translation: You Fucking Bitch, Why Can't You Be Looser With Your Money?) The drunk man said.

"You fucking bitch. Why can you not spend my money at all?" The other man mocked, obviously irritated.

Sakura got off the bench and slowly followed them, trying to look as innocent as possible. She decided that she would follow them where ever they were going, and ambush them there. It was hard though, to stay close enough to pick on up their conversation but far enough to not get caught, she was out of practice with her ninja skills. She had been working as a normal doctor too long, practicing to much on perfecting her new jutsu to bring back the dead. Sakura was trying to bring back the dead bring as Chiyo had and she was pretty sure she had it, But she always stopped in the middle of healing when she was practicing that jutsu. She couldn't afford to give away her own life, she had to find another way.

The pair infront of her turned right into an alley way, and she had to stop where she was and press herself against a dark wall in the alley. It would be too suspicious if she just outright walked behind them. Her hands formed signs in the darkness, and two Kage Bushin formed next to her. She knew her plan, and these people didn't seem to be ninja at all, or even know their way around Kohana for that matter. It would be very easy considering Tsunade almost never kept tabs on civilians. If she failed with her jutsu, they wouldn't be missed for awhile. The Kage Bushin was to ambush them on the other side of the alley, and she'd come up from behind to keep them from escaping.

Perfect.

Quickly her plan came into action, and she found herself cornering the two men with multiple copies of herself. But things almost never go as planned, as she later will find out.

"Kage Bushin, Huh?" The taller man sounded irritated again. "Look little girl, we don't have time to play with you."

The shorter one staggered a bit and wagged his finger at a Sakura clone. "Weshh busy wish..stuffs.." (Translation: We Is Busy With Stuffs)

Well, she definitely was not expecting that.

Okay apparently at least one of them was a ninja, but it wasn't so bad yet, was it? The Sakuras took another step closer to the pair they had just cornered, a sneer sliding up their pale faces.

"Well, You'll have to do your 'stuffs' later then. I promise I won't be long?"

She was quiet when the taller cloaked man turned towards her and pulled down his hood though. She was wondering the hell he would do next. She couldn't help but think that he looked vaguely familiar, but then again couldn't really tell. Everything was still just a blur to her, She could tell he had a mask on though..Who did she know who wore masks?

"Haruno Sakura?"

"..."

"Kami, Catching her was easier than I thought it was going to be. She just walked right up to us and gave herself away."

"Yoush meanss the reallyyy pink haired lady thatsh gunna make Itashi's eyes go WOOO!" (Translation: You mean the really pink haired lady thats gunna make Itachi's eyes go WOO - WOO meaning better in the drunken language of..drunken people o.o)

She remained quiet and stepped back a bit, her Kage Bushin disappearing. She knew that name, she could have recognized it even with the Drunken slur. And when the taller man dropped his cloak to reveal another cloak, a black one with red clouds, she realized she had just made a great mistake. Oh yes, things were turning from bad to worse.

"I..I.."

Sakura took another step back, she was fucked if they realized she had wanted to fight them.

"You had quite a bounty on your head awhile ago. What happened?"

Sakura stepped back a bit more, ignoring his inquiry, but found herself being pressed into the cold wall of the alley way. She knew well what he spoke of, once she had been known all around as Tsunade's apprentice. But after the Sasuke incident..she lost her supreme skill. All of the passion that had once went into helping people went into helping herself and Sasuke. Everyone knew that. But if the Akatsuki knew that her skill was gone too, why come after her?

"What do you want with me, Akatsuki."

"Pshhh hehe..She called yoush Akatshukiii Kakushuuu. Ha ha! Ha ha!" (Translation: Pssh. Hehe. She called you Akatsuki Kakuzu. Ha ha ha ha!)

The smaller Akatsuki member stumbled a bit and Sakura could feel the aggravation radiating off of her captor in waves.

"_Shut up _Dammit. You just gave her my fucking name!"

"Kakuzu Takaya..Your what they would call a Necromancer of sorts.."

She looked up at him, into his green and black eyes (It was the only part of him that was visible!) and noted the surprise in them.

"So people still know of me, Ay?"

"Thish..ish no time to get handshy mister Kakushuuu!" (Translation: This is no time to get handsy Mister Kakuzu. -Handsy as in touchy-feely)

Living threads slipped out from under his sleeve and stitched his partner's mouth shut, he'd had enough of his mindless drunken blathering. His partner was lucky Kakuzu was busy, or he would have done much, much worse.

"H-hai..People do..know of you.."

She could see his jaw set from underneath his mask, and she bit down on her bottom lip. For once, she was actually quite scared. She had heard of his temper and his Earth Grudge Jutsu, she could even recall the story in which he attacked the first Hokage. She could remember stories of him from when she was small, and could remember pretending to talk to him even when her mother had told her that he wasn't real. She refused to believe it. Today Sakura hadn't just heard monstrous stories about him, she had heard his skills were almost as good as a medic ninjas. He could reattach lost limbs and have his patients up and moving within the hour. Normal reattaching and rehabilitation took even the most skilled doctors weeks to conclude. It made her look up to him in a way.

Rain clouded the still dark sky and fell in heavy droplets.

"Nevermind that..The Akatsuki needs your skills to heal our comrade's eyes."

His arm pressed into her throat when she moved a bit, reminding her that this was indeed a dangerous situation. Definitely not a cheery conference over coffee.

"I..I..Why me? Haven't you noticed I'm..not..exactly.."

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed and he glare at the woman infront of him while lifting her just slightly off her feet with his arm, choking her.

"You never forget what you learn, especially when it was something you were so passionate about."

"H-how did you know.."

"It is obvious that you were passionate about being a medical ninja because you were famous for it. Please don't tell me otherwise."

He was cutting her off before she finished her sentences, and although she found that completely rude she realized that she didn't even know if she could have finished those sentences herself. And she felt even more small after that, small and weak. But hell it was better than feeling like a murderer..

"If you come with us, you'll be let go after your job is done. And we won't have to kill you."

Sakura shook her head before she could stop herself. Even though she didn't necessarily think she could take two Akatsuki members on alone, she didn't think she could betray her home like that. Her home was all she had left of Sasuke. Plus there wasn't anything in it for her, except not being slaughtered. But Sakara couldn't really give half a shit if she died or not, she deserved it anyway. She killed her best friend.

Kakuzu's glare at the girl underneath him got intense, and couldn't help but press her harder into the concrete wall. He was trying so hard not to kill her, Pein wouldn't like it very much if he killed her..and on top of that it seemed that she would provide better conversation than the drunken Popcorn head. She squeaked under his weight when he leaned even harder into her, and Kakuzu got so distracted he almost forgot that Hidan was still there behind him.

"You'll regret it if you don't come with us, Haruno."

"No I won't. There's nothing in it for me other than living if I do as you say." The stubborn woman huffed.

"And living is a bad thing?"

"I don't care if I live or die."

Kakuzu dropped her, and she fell a few inches back onto her feet and rubbed her sore throat. He wanted to drive her to the gate of death and then drag her back. He wanted to make her grateful for her life. He had heard that she was the Uchiha's old team mate, and everyone knew that she had killed him. Maybe his death had greatly affected her, maybe she felt something he rarely felt. Guilt.

"You should."

"But I don't."

A growl escaped from his lips and the stitches in Hidan's mouth stretched, strangling Hidan to relieve Kakuzu's stress while also keeping him quiet. (Aww..What a lovely situation! Just shows how much he cares about Hidan XD)

"What will it take to get you to come, other than me killing you and seeing if I can get a few ryo off you for your past bounty."

The pink haired woman looked nervously up at him, almost like she was scared.

"I-is..there a reasearch room there?..For..testing and things?.."

He quirked an eye brow.

"Yeah, Sasori had one, it's in his old room."

He looked back down at her and she avoided his gaze, her foot kicking at the dirt on the ground. Like she was thinking about it.

"I..can't go.."

He felt a spike of rage go through his body.

"Why? There's nothing for you here."

She turned away from Kakuzu and briskly started to walk away. He quickly persude her, waving Hidan off to go to their hotel room while his threads relaxed around Hidan's neck. No, she wasn't going to get away. He didn't even know why he gave a damn at all, he just wanted to get her to come with them without..death involved. Kakuzu had caught up with her halfway down another street and grabbed her wrist in a demanding way when he realized that he wasn't really angry. He was sort of..worried?

"I've heard of Sasuke's death, Haruno. There is nothing for you here."

She ripped her arm from his grasp, not even bothering to look at him before she stomped off again. Then the situation replayed out again, except this time he didn't let go.

"There. Is. _Nothing_. For. You. Here."

"And why do you even care if there is or isn't?"

Her fierce emerald eyes finally met his and a wave of shock went through him giving her enough chance to get away. But Kakuzu was getting sick of this game of cat and mouse fast. He could tell she was either going to the Hokage's office or her house, and he placed his bet on the Office which he couldn't allow happen. So he used his jutsu to transport himself there and waited, ready block Sakura from entering that building. He knew were her house was also though in case he was wrong, infact he knew where everything was in Kohana. He had done alot of research on the little village, he had to if the Akatsuki wanted to catch the Nine-tails.

Kakuzu stood there in the shadows, waiting. It gave him time to think about things. Normally he would have killed such a whiny kid at the first time she said no..But this one seemed pretty damn special for some reason. He shook his hooded head, and sweeped the area with his eyes looking for the familiar pink hair. Nothing, no one was even outside at this hour. Had she gone home? Why hadn't she alerted the village?

Not for the first time, he was confronted with a decision. Should he go to her house and get her? Or would wait and see if she was going to come here? Surely she would have been here by now..

He started towards her house, deciding that she had gone there and dwelling on why she hadn't reported their appearance. And why didn't he try and stop her better? Just grabbing her seemed ineffectual. Maybe he was scared of killing her.. But he hadn't been scared to kill anyone for awhile.

"Hmm.."

The street lights were lit and casted lurid shadows around him, and when he walked fast enough his shadow looked like one of his Earth Grudge creatures.

It was eerie indeed.

Why had Kakuzu become so attached so someone so fast, he barely even knew her. Well he knew some things about her that had been on file..And he'd heard stories and looked up her picture..

Okay, well he did know her.

But not like a friend. He knew her from afar, he knew her from what everyone else thought of her. But that's how everyone was with Kakuzu. He probably knew everything about other people around him or on a mission, but what they were actually like. He lacked opinion..That's what Black Zetsu had told him. White Zetsu told him he might just be shy.

No, he knew he wasn't shy. It was something else. Could he be..scared?

The stitched-up man closed his eyes and walked faster down the street. He wanted to force out the memories of his past, why this girl was important. It was a ninja's way to live without attachment or emotion. Why couldn't he do it? Even his dumb ass partner Hidan could get away with forgetting his past and could kill without remorse. Hell, his whole damn religion was built on death.

Kakuzu's head ached, something he always had to deal with wither it was from Hidan's ramblings or thinking too hard.

"How fucking long does it take to find this girl's house.."

His pupil-less green eyes looked around him as he walked, and suddenly he found himself walking in through the door of his childhood home, before he learned the Earth Grudge Jutsu. Right on cue, wasn't he?

Everything was the same, the same fucking flowers on the table, the same newspaper. The same broken vase on the floor.

And then, the same old screaming from the other room.

_"What the fuck do you think your doing with that, Shit face?"_

Another smash.

Kakuzu didn't dare venture into the room with the screaming for fear of what he would see. But he knew he had to go into that room, no matter how much he didn't want too.

He had to help overcome this. He could do that, right?

The door swung open slowly at the stitched-man's light touch, casting a thread of light into the darkness before him. What was there? He already knew what was there. He already had been through this, just in a different situation of sorts. Getting a rush of courage, he pushed open the door and the light fell upon a small, bruised boy. He looked like a shrunken raisin, so skinny he could see the bones poking from the boy's sides.

Everything had been taken away from him, hadn't it?

His mother, his food, his friends, the light, his will and his clothes. He had nothing because his father wanted everything. He wanted everything because Kakuzu had 'taken his wife away' in childbirth.

Kakuzu fell to his knees at the newly opened wound, who knew that seeing himself as he once was would do this. The stitched-man had thought he could face his fears, thought if he looked upon what he feared most again he could over come it. But he wasn't that strong, he was still emotionally wounded, emotionally weak.

And so the zombie brother fell, memories overtaking his self-conscious.

Sakura watched him fall from her blackened alley way corner after the genjutsu she cast set its spell on him. Sakura watched him moan and scream, bending over like someone was kicking him in the stomach. Maybe using a genjutsu to make him relive his past was a bad thing.. She had thought it would distract him so she could escape easily, but this was putting him in pain obviously. It had given her a chance to escape though, but was it really for the better? Did she really want to take it? He himself had said that there was nothing for her in the Leaf village anymore. But what about Sasuke, What about him? He was still here even though his body was gone, wasn't he? Sakura had seen him countless times. On the bridge on a sunny day, sitting on the river bank, swimming, at the ramen shop. Was it all her imagination?

Sakura looked over to the victim of her genjutsu and the strange rag doll man lay rigid, barely moving or breathing except for the occasional cries that shot from his masked lips. What did she feel? She didn't know. Was it pity? What had happened in his past to make him moan and groan as he was doing now.

What had hurt him so?

She stalked over to him slowly for fear that his pitiful state was only a ruse to get her to come near. (He was an Akatsuki member, of course he'd do something like that.) But found that he really had fallen over. And now Sakura was presented with three hard choices.

Help him, and be taken away from home.

Leave him there and let some other ninja find him.

Use him for her jutsu.

The three choices danced around her brain, each promising the better possibilities. Adventures with the Akatsuki and completion of her jutsu, Kakuzu's death and Sasuke's life. It was just so hard to choose..

Sakura plopped on the ground next to the criminal's head and mulled it over again, this time thinking of the bad things that could happen. He could have been lying about taking her away and making her heal Itachi's eyes, maybe he and his partner just wanted to use her to get money from Tsunade..Or maybe if she left him there Tsunade would find out he had come in contact with her. Then there was using her jutsu on him. If he died she doubted anyone would come after him except maybe his drunken partner, Hidan. And if he lived he would awhile to rehabilitate..

Yes. It was choice-

Rough hands grabbed her leg, making her jump.

"D-don't..t-take..her away too.."

The strange man gripped onto her leg until she felt it bruise, whimpering inaudible words. Just the hell was he experiencing? Temptation took over Sakura's train of thought as she watched his fingers tighten and loosen again and again around her thin leg. She wanted to see it.

Her slender hands slid under his mask and onto his warm forehead, a red light shining from the blood of her fingers. She was expecting to see Kakuzu murdering his family, but saw something else entirely. Something she regrets seeing still today.

She saw a smaller version of him, sitting in the corner of the room in his land's ninja academy in ratty looking clothes while kids pointed at him and whispered. She followed him as he walked home to an empty house and a drunk father, entering as quietly as he could as not to rouse the man who was asleep in the kitchen that the boy had too walk through. Sakura reached out too him as he sat on his small cot in the basement, looking down at a picture that was worn and stained, ripped at the edges even. But her hand went right through him, and she pulled it back quickly. She had forgotten this was just a memory.

She had picked him up out of his pitiful position on the floor and carried him him to her house, struggling with his weight. Sure, she had considered the possibility of being caught by a night guard ninja but that was always a risk she had to take. And no, she wasn't going to use him for her jutsu that night..Sakura had decided he'd been through enough pain.

Her keys jingled in her pocket as she grabbed them and again as she shoved her house key through the key hole. Sakura decided she would help him instead and not do any of the choices she had before. He had been through as much pain as she had, hadn't he? And at least he was doing something with himself unlike her. He deserved to live..

She layed him on the couch gently after she sat, resting his cheek against her stomach. She couldn't help but relish in the fact that he was so warm on her cold skin, like a candlelight in the snow. Almost too warm, she removed his mask for fear he had been so scared he had gotten sick. Indeed after she checked, pressing the back of her hand against his forehead, she found he did have a fever.

Shit.

Sakura leaned over to a bucket of cold water she had already set up on the stool next to the couch, yes she had known he had probably would get sick. She dunked a rag into the icy cold water and wrung it out before pressing it onto his forehead. But as she relaxed she actually noticed something was odd about him. Something..

Her eyes wandered over his sleeping form, trying to find what her medical sense thought was wrong. She kept getting drawn to the stitches on his face, across his mouth. They were a different color than the other stitches weren't they?

Her finger traced the curve of his lips onto the rough stitch marks that held them together, and then back down again. Then gently, she pressed his bottom lip down, opening his mouth. It was completely..black. There was no tongue, no esophagus, no uvula. Instead there was a tongue made of the threads that held his body together. What kind of jutsu was this?

Sakura closed his mouth in awe, thinking of the medical discovery she could make. If she could use his stitches to sew together body parts and have them stay together..

The Pinkette shook her head roughly. Why the hell was she thinking about that? She should have been thinking about a way to progress Sasuke jutsu..

She tried to keep egging herself on with that but Kakuzu's voice rang in her mind, echoing profusely.

_"There is _nothing_ for you here."_

Kakuzu awoke on something foreign and warm in a dark room. Remembrance of what had occurred just hours ago washed over him and he stiffened in worry, only to be over come by another feeling, Confusion. He shut his eyes again and relaxed, reviewing the situation. What happened..What happened..

Yes!, He passed out in the road after he saw..

He stopped mid thought. What had happened would just remain _that. _But let's get back on topic. So after passing out..He was awake, and he felt like shit. But where was he? That was the real question.

Kakuzu shifted a bit and reached up to touch his familiar mask, but found it gone.

"Err..Where the..hell?"

He opened his sharp green and black eyes to find the darkness he had faced before, only a corner of the room lightened by a lamp. Was he still under a genjutsu? But if so why was he so warm? Being the analyzer he was he always over thought everything he did, he knew he was freaking out. How the hell was he supposed to be the greedy emotionless bastard that the Akatsuki thought he was? So many times Hidan had caught him being out of character..Kakuzu did have anger issues and he didn't care so much if he killed someone. But he didn't really want all that money. Once Hidan had caught him feeding a stray cat, Kami he had never let him live that down.

Oh well, he was going off on a tangent. And it wasn't answering any of his questions at all..His large hands pressed on what he thought was a very squishy mattress below him and pushed him up to see the rest of the room. Oohoho, but what he grabbed definitely was not a mattress. The 'mattress' groaned underneath him and arched into his hands. Oh no, not a mattress. Not a mattress.

He quickly scrambled to the other side of the couch, his eyes finally adjusted to the dark room, and he looked at what he had been grabbing. Oh Kami, he had just felt up Sakura Haruno. _And she had groaned._

Kakuzu tugged his knees into his chest, too confused to do anything. He hated being confused..

From what he saw she had been the one to cast the genjutsu. But why had she taken him here? Why was he placed..on..her..? He knew it must be a trap, he knew that she was really awake and waiting to attack him. Stealthily he slid out from on top of the couch and backed away from it. Hidan must have passed out drunkenly now, he probably didn't even care that Kakuzu had gone missing. He stood moving and stood in the dark, still as a rod when he heard her rouse.

"W-where did you go?" She sounded scared again.. "I can sense your chakra, Kakuzu!"

"Where's my mask.."

"It's on the table, by the lamp."

Tentatively he looked over at the desk with the lamp, half expecting his mask not to be there. But it was, and reluctantly he made his way over to the desk, his eyes never leaving hers. Then just as he picked up the mask and was about to slip it over his grotesque face..

"I saw what you went through in the genjutsu."

It fell to the ground ungracefully, hitting the carpeted floor with a flop.

"How dare you loo-!"

She moved so fast it was like she was a pink blur, and he found himself looking right down at her.

"I have everything taken away from me too, Kakuzu."

He staggered backwards into the corner of the room, she following him with every unsteady step he took.

"I lost my friends, my love, my sanity. I lost my passion, I lost my will."

The smaller person had the taller cornered.

"I understand you.."

Her hands pressed down on his shoulders and slowly brought him down onto his knees before her, pressing her tender unyielding lips against his. He was helpless against her now, and he found his hands clenching onto the material of her shirt as they kissed, her tongue wrapping around his own threaded one. Her hands lifted from his shoulders as the kiss deepened and entangled themselves in his brown shaggy hair that she started to tug on, causing shivers of pleasure to run down his back. It was almost to much for him to handle.

"Come away with me, Sakura, Please." He whispered between kisses. Kakuzu was sure he had finally found something that he could keep. Something that no one could take away. He swelled with hope, waiting for her response.

"Okay..I will..."

Finally, he had something he could keep.


End file.
